11 years later part 2
by xXgreendayrocksmasocksXx
Summary: Hermione tells the story in this part of the story.
1. Chapter 2

"Its them." I say, staring into the crowd, Cho bursting into tears. I get to tell the story now! You can't really blame her, wouldn't you start to cry if you saw your long lost children for the first time in eleven years? Ron was furious that they were here.

"THEY WEREN'T EVER SUPPOSED TO MEET EACHOTHER! Now, they are at school together! Bill specifically told me that they were sending James to Beauxbatons! Who knows what could happen if they found out!" Ron practically exploded. The Sorting Ceremony wasn't going to start for a while, so I decided to help console Cho.

"But I just can't bear to see them!" She sobs. "I miss him so much…AND CEDRIC! ITS JUST TOO MUCH!" Cho starts to cry even more. It was really hard for all of us to get through it, but I think it affected Cho the most. We soon found out that they were sorted into the same house. Ron tried to negotiate to put them into different houses, but it wouldn't work. I swear, he is so clueless at times. A couple weeks, and it didn't seem like much of a problem, with the two of them being in the same house. He had his friends, and she had hers. Like I said it wasn't a problem, until tonight. I was wandering down the corridors and then, at the same exact time, two students approached me. One was Cornelia Lupin, Tonks, and Remus Lupin's daughter. The other was a boy named Preston. They were both yelling something about their friends, and their friends were James, and Lily. It was about a dream they were having. Soon, they realized, it was the same dream that the two were having. It was about two people, by the names of Lily and James, being killed by a green flash of light. And their was a small child, a baby. I immediately went to Ron's office, and told him.

" We need to tell them about their past! Wouldn't you want to know something like that if you were in their situation?" I asked him.

"We can't! It's too dangerous! What if Voldy found out? He doesn't know about them!" Ron contradicted. I love how he calls You Know Who Voldy. Its funny.

"Well, how do you expect he would find out? You don't suppose he's stalking us?" I argue.

"Well…I Don't know! He could be, especially after what happened." Ron says.

"What about Cho? Does she get any say in this? I ask him. He stares at me, Ron does that a lot, and its kind of annoying, but still, its cute. Cho came in, tears still rolling down her face, she had been crying non stop for about three days straight.

"You were talking about me?" Cho asked, coming into the room, sobbing and crying as hard as she had been for a while.

"Hermione. -" Ron gave me a glare. "Thinks that we should tell your children about their father!" Ron was looking at me like I was crazy.

"But I have my reasons!" I interjected.

"What are they? Are they good reasons? They just have to be, otherwise it's not worth telling them and putting them in danger!" Cho exclaimed.

"They're having the exact same dreams at the exact same times! It's about the night, at Godric's Hollow!" I exclaimed.

"It's a hard decision to make if we should tell them or not. Perhaps if we got other peoples permission, but I still don't know." Cho said. She had stopped crying, but only for a second.

"You don't think anybody heard us? Ron asked looking around the room franticly. He's actually becoming more paranoid these days, but I still love him, most of the time…

**Meanwhile, outside of the office:**

What Ron, Hermione and Cho didn't know was that Cornelia and Preston were listening through the crack in the door.

"What are they talking about? What's Godric's Hollow? Why is this so serious, it was only a dream!" Preston asks.

"They had the same exact dream, at the same exact time! Take a wild guess, you know, sometimes I wonder about what goes on in that tiny little brain of yours." Cornelia whispered, trying not to get caught.

"Hey!" Preston whispered back harshly.

"Sorry. I'd just really to know more, and Preston…" Cornelia asked.

"Yeah."

"If anybody asks we never had this conversation." Cornelia replied.

"Why?" Preston asked, clueless. Cornelia rolled her eyes.

**Back inside the office:**

"Well what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Ron exclaimed.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Cho asked, she seemed to be alarmed at something.

"What?" Ron asked. I didn't hear anything either. I knew this was going to happen someday, Cho has finally cracked.

" I HEAR VOICES OUTSIDE!" She exclaims. Then, Ron goes to the door, and opens it, and he sees the same two students, Cornelia and Preston, standing in the doorway.

"How much of this did you hear?" I asked them nervously.

"Enough…"Preston replies.

A note from xXgreendayrocksmasocksXx I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Please give feedback.


	2. Chapter 3

"What exactly do you mean by enough?" I asked Preston. How could they have listened through the door? I have got to get Hermione to do some sort of spell against it so nothing like that will happen again.

"Enough to want to know what, and who you're talking about." He replied awkwardly.

"I don't understand. I thought that James and Lily were from two completely different families. Now you are saying that they have, or rather, had the same father?" Cornelia was confused. And then Preston gasped.

"I just realized it, I knew there was something about them! So does that mean that they are like brother or sister or something? OH I BET IT DOES!" Preston asked eagerly. Its quite strange actually, Preston reminds me of somebody, but I'm not exactly sure whom. Creepy. Cornelia rolled her eyes.

"If James and Lily aren't allowed to find out. We should at least tell them, they already know well, as they said before, enough." Hermione said to me. Why does she keep on doing this? I don't know…but it might have an upside, on the other hand, they might tell them, and that could get interesting. Although, I have been wanting to talk about it for a while, because nobody really likes to. And another thing, they weren't even supposed to meet!

" Do not worry Ronald. 'Zey will be kept apart. Bill and I 'ave agreed to send him to Beauxbatons." Fleur had told me when she and Bill had decided to take James. I thought that was a really good plan. It wasn't like they would have had other chances to see each other outside of school, because Ginny and Fleur never really got along, but I was wrong, so the next time I see Bill, HES GOING DOWN! Hermione says I talk to myself too much, and I guess she's kind of right. I bet I probably lost you somewhere in there, that's why I'll get back to the story.

"If you're not going to tell them should I?" Hermione asked. I still haven't made up my mind.

"FINE! But make sure Cho isn't around. It could be disastrous, and if she finds out, while you're still talking to her, I'm going to get stuck trying to make her feel better, and I'm going to have to "share feelings" and all of that kind of stuff, and that is _not _my job." I said. What! It really isn't! She was so busy explaining to them, that she didn't notice I was staring at her.

"Oh my god is this all true?" Cornelia asked, when she was done talking.

"I'm afraid so." Hermione sighed.

"But I don't get it? If Harry had triumphed over er.him…so many times, how did it happen?" Cornelia asked.

"We still aren't even sure." I said.

"Very interesting…"Preston inquired. "And tragic, But why shouldn't we tell them?"

"I somehow knew you were going to ask,…"I said.

"He thinks it's too dangerous." Hermione told them.

"Maybe it might work if we didn't tell them the whole thing." I suggested.

"Do you expect us to lie to them?" Hermione asked. "Because we shouldn't, what do you plan to tell them? That Harry killed their father or something stupid like that?" She asked.

"But if Harry Potter _is _their father, how could he have killed him? If he committed suicide, you left that out of the story." Preston said.

"Do you see my point?" Hermione asked me. "Lying would only confuse them."

"So you were lying?" Preston asked.

"Yes."

"I think you should tell Lily and James. Because Lily told me something today…" Cornelia said.

"What did she say?" Hermione asked.

"She said that James asked her to be his girlfriend."


End file.
